bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Capitol
Location The Capitol is the capital of the Government, and is located on Earth. It was once known as Washington DC, and is located on the East Coast of the United States region, right next to the Iron Grid City. Description Before the Government, the Capitol was known as Washington DC. It was the capital of the United States. After Mr. President united almost all of Earth during the Trans Galactic War, it became the Capitol of the Government. It remained so as the Government continued to expand. The city was completely redesigned, and used Cyberformers to build it into the largest multilevel Government megacity there is on Earth. It is virtually invincible, and is loaded with hidden guns and other defenses. It reaches down into the core of the Earth, and is covered in advanced technology, while still keeping its original architectural style. The Capitol spread out, until what was once the entire state of Virginia was absorbed into it and became one massive city. The Capitol is policed by Terran Security Units and elite City Guards. There is also a heavy A.D.U. presence, with A.D.U. Marines being stationed all over the upper levels. The Capitol also directly connects to the Great Wall of Terra. In the distant future, as shown by Fly McMarty, the Capitol was no longer located on Earth, but was now located on New Earth. As it turns out, the entire Capitol is ready to detach itself from the core of the Earth, and from the planet's surface altogether, able to become a space station and plant itself on a new world if the need comes. The Capitol was one of the few cities that survived the attacks on Earth in the far future. Notable Locations *'White House: '''The White House is where Mr. President lives, as it is his official residence. Since it is the headquarters of the executive branch of the Government, it is the largest building in the world, directly connected to the Great Wall of Terra and even surpassing it, as it is where the shield is projected from. In the lower parts of the White House, bunkers, vaults, and classified rooms are housed. The player can enter the White House if they have a high enough level (or are in the Military or Government) and want to get a quest from Mr. President. The White House will become a command center if the need arises to detach from Earth. *'Capitol Building: 'The Capitol Building is the seat of the Government Congress and the rest of the Government legislative branch. It itself is also a large building, spanning many levels. *'The Pentagon: 'The Pentagon is the central headquarters of the Military. When the Capitol was made into a multilevel city and expanded across the state, the Pentagon was assimilated into it, and grew into a massive structure, spanning the lower, upper, and ground levels. It houses entire cruisers, several defenses for the city, and also has some containment centers for dangerous objects. Most of the inside of the Pentagon is classified, but it is known that it is where the Military research headquarters are housed, and is where many new technologies are developed. The Pentagon was originally located 3 miles away from the rest of the main Government buildings, which are located around Capitol Hill. After the city's expansion, it was moved to be located over 30 miles away, as the Pentagon began to cover a larger area. However, it was still easily accessible from Capitol Hill. *'Capitol Hill: 'Capitol Hill is the general area where the White House and Capitol Building are located. It also contains the Supreme Court building, the Library of Congress, the first Marine Barracks (which is still preserved as it was on the ground level), the old Washington Naval Yard, remade into a shipyard for spacecraft, and the Congressional Cemetery, which was still left the way it was. *'Capitol Monument: 'The Capitol Monument was once known as the Washington Monument, and is located on the National Mall of the Capitol. If the player plays the protester run, the final showdown with Mr. President is in front of the Capitol Monument. *'Upper Levels: 'The Capitol Upper Levels consist of the tall skyscrapers in the city. They are filled with high class civilians and provide a great way for the player to acquire good quality items. *'Ground Levels: 'The Capitol Ground Levels are bustling with civilian life. Vehicles range from all shapes and sizes, from old wheeled cars to futuristic hovercars. NPCs are made up of humans, aliens, robots, and animals. This is where Capitol Hill and the entrance of the White House and Capitol Building are located. *'Lower Levels: '''The Capitol Lower Levels are actually quite secure, have heavy presence of soldiers, and are where bunkers and vaults would be accessed. The Lower Levels will also double as engines for the city if the need arises to detach from Earth. Category:Zones Category:Megacities